A New Beginning
by Kayka-Trol'sGirl
Summary: This is a new twist to dragonball z. Time set after Majin Buu was defeated.
1. A New Arrival

_**There is the regular universe of Dragonball and then there is the alternate or different universe of Dragonball in my story, but set at the same time. {Things will be different but if your confused, PM me and i will try to explain.} Before GT and after the Majin Buu Saga of Dragonball Z.**_

_On the planet Earth our hero Goku and his family; Chi-Chi, Gohan-18, and Goten-8 all live in there home. As you might know Goku and Goten are part of the saiyan race from planet Vegeta. But Chi-Chi is an earthling. _

_Living in a house beside the business that they own is a family of three. The wife, Bulma, the husband Vegeta, and the child, Trunks-8. Vegeta and Trunks are also part of the saiyan race. Bulma is an earthling._

On the planet Earth in the regular DB universe, everyone is carrying out their normal day. While in space, a spaceship makes its way to the Earth. Inside the ship there is a female who is looking for someone that she only saw only once. She was only one day old, so she doesn't really remember him. Although, she is very determined to find him, at any cost.

In the alternate DB universe, things are different. Trunks and Goten are best friends but in a time of peace decide to improve their new found 'fusion' technique since their fight with Majin Buu didn't go so well.

They fuse and begin training. After an hour, Gotenks realized he hadn't unfused. Although this had happened, he resumed his training thinking 'this can't be too bad!'

Later that day, Bulma and Chi-Chi organized a cook-out for the Z fighters and their families. Gotenks made his way to the cook-out with torn up clothing and panting heavily from his training session earlier that day. When he entered everyone looked at him in astonishment, but then went back to eating thinking nothing of it. Gotenks walked over to Goku and Vegeta and said, "Hi, I have bad news." "Well then spill, I don't have time for you games." Vegeta responded angrly. "Well I hace been fused for over 8 hours and haven't gone back to normal once." Gotenks said nervously. "What! How did this happen?" Goku exclaimed alarming Chi-Chi to come over and see what Goku was yelling about. Once she learned that Gotenks should have been back to normal seven and a half hours ago she screamed ran over to her and Bulma's half-son and grabbed him then cried, "This can't be happening, my baby, Goten, please come out of there!" "I'm not going back to normal! I'm stuck like this!"  
Gotenks shouted at his half-mother. Everyone went home after agreeing that Gotenks would spend one noght with Trunks' family and Goten's family from now on.

In the regular universe on Earth, Goku, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Gohan and Piccolo all gather around the spacepod that landed on Earth a few minutes ago. They all were there because they thought it was another evil saiyan coming after Goku because of the power level they senced inside. The pod opened and a female stepped out. Her clothing was torn and she had some smudges of dirt on her face. She took one sleepy look at Vegeta, muttered, "This might finally be the place where I can find..." and passed out not able to finish her sentence from not sleeping for 3 days.

***I know it's short, but before I continue I wanted you to tell me how well I did for my first Dragonball story. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Many New Surprises!

**Chapter 2 **

**Enjoy!**

She woke up the next morning to see everyone (Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, and Gohan) standing over her. She mummbled a hello and blinked. Vegeta was the first one to speak, "Who are you and what are you doing on this planet?" "I'm searching for someone." the woman said. "Well, who is this person you are looking for?" Vegeta asked getting irritated. "I am from the planet Vegeta and I'm looking for the saiyan prince Vegeta." She answered calmly. "Really, and who are you?" Vegeta said scoffing. "My name's Rosalia(Rose). I was born on Vegeta one day before it was destroyed." Rose said sarcastically. "W-what? That's impossible!" Vegeta growled backing away. "No it's very possible if your put on a spacepod and sent away to another planet to live alone for years!" Rose said angrly. "I'm Vegeta." Vegeta said smirking. "Well then I'm sure you have figured out who I am then." Rose said smiling. "Yes, I have, sister." Vegeta said nodding. Everyone else gasped in shock and fell to the floor. Then Goku sat up and said, "Your really Vegeta's sister?" Rose nodded while everyone else sweat dropped. "That would explain the attitude." Goku said laughing. "I have an aunt!" Trunks said running up to Rose and hugging her. "Brother, who is this?" Rose asked curiously. "This is my son, your nephew, Trunks." Vegeta said. "Well hi there Trunks. It's nice to meet you." Rose said hugging Trunks back.

After that Rose purchased a home right next to Vegeta's home. They were all enjoying the peace untill two years later, when a spaceship landed on Earth.

Two years ago in the alternate universe, Gotenks came up with an idea to go to the regular universe and live there. Bulma told him it would take two years to build a spaceship to make that kind of journey.

Now, two years later, the plan for Gotenks is to fly to outerspace, then flip a switch and be in the regular (Dragonball) universe. Then head to Earth's atmosphere. Gotenks packs some clothing, eats dinner with his family for a goodbye party, and heads to outerspace. He flips the switch and the ship says he's in the regular universe. He sets his course for Earth.

Back on Earth, Goku, Vegeta, Rose, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten all fly to the place where a huge power level is. When they arrive they see the spaceship. They see its from capsule corp. and all relax.

Goten and Trunks go up and knock on the door. The door opens and Goten and Trunks scream and fall off the ship because of what they saw. The person jumped down infront of Goten and Trunks and said, "I didn't expect you two to greet me." the person said. Vegeta came over to see what was going on with Gohan, Rose, and Goku behind him. "What is the mix of you two doing over here?" Vegeta growled. "I'm from the alternate universe. When i fused to train, I never went back to normal. I can't figure out why I am stuck like this, but it's not bad at all. Since I fused I am now stuck in my 16 year old body, but I am 18 now." Gotenks explained. "I see, brother, when I turned 16 i stopped aging because of the planet i was on at the time, but I'm also 18 now." Rose pointed out to Vegeta. "Okay, so that means he's my half-son and your half-nephew, huh, sister? Vegeta said to Rose. Gotenks stared at Rose in shock of hearing that Vegeta has a sister. "Y-your Vegeta's sister? I didn't know he had a sister." Gotenks said in disbelief. "Yes I am, is that a problem." Rose said angrly. "N-no I was just saying.. Nevermind." Gotenks said. '_Man I better not get on her bad side, but she is kinda hot _' Gotenks thought.

*** I need time to think about some more ideas so I am not sure when I will continue the story. Hope you liked the story! **

** R&R!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
